


Unbelievable

by joeyjwitter



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyjwitter/pseuds/joeyjwitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season three but before the kiss in Cinderella Story. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

**Unbelievable**

**Set in season three but before the kiss in Cinderella Story. Enjoy!**

The sound of the rain tapping against her window made the corners of Joey’s lips turn upwards as she sat up in her bed and put the book she was reading onto her night stand. The rain was always something she welcomed especially when it came during the late evening in a calming pattern. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavy as she reached over to switch off the light of her lamp and adjusted the covers over her body. Joey was fully aware she was being the worst kind of teenager going to bed on a Friday night before nine o’clock but she had a pretty hectic day. Three exams, cleaning up the bathrooms, bedrooms and kitchen of the B&B before the guests arrived on Sunday, and finally getting Alexander to bed since Bodie and Bessie were out of town.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, the sky lit up followed by a loud rumbling. Only half a second later the wails of Alexander filled her ears and she groaned quietly to herself. She threw off the duvet and her bare feet touched the cold floor waking her up just slightly. The cries got incredulously louder as she grabbed the silk robe from behind her wooden door and threw it over her flimsy tank top and cotton shorts. She moved through the hallway and towards her sister’s room where Alexander stood up in his crib.

“What’s the matter, huh?” she spoke softly as she approached the tear stained child as he held his arms up as his shrieking diminished to whimpers. “You afraid of the thunder?” she scooped him up in her arms as he clung to her tightly.

She couldn’t help but smile at the affection as she rubbed his back soothingly. She walked out into the kitchen to warm up a bottle. Placing him into his play pin as the rain pounded down onto the roof. She was feeding Alex the bottle when there was a knock on the door. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she glanced at the clock. After a second there were three more loud raps. She slowly stood from the couch as she moved to the door.

“Whoever it is, we’re closed,” she shouted through the door.

“Open up, Potter,” the familiar voice answered. “I’m drenched.”

She did just that – she swung open the door and spotted a very wet Pacey. He gave her a sheepish smile as his hands went to run through his soaked hair.

“Mind if I come in?”

She moved back as he walked inside, removing his damp coat. “What are you doing here?” she asked as Alexander began to wiggle in her arms in hopes of getting closer to Pacey.

Pacey of course noticed and smiled at the young boy as he reached for him. Joey handed him over as she tightened the string of her robe. Pacey did his best not to let his eyes roam over her body – the robe stopped a few inches above her knee and the fabric looked as soft as her skin.

“Bessie wanted me to check the heater,” he explained as he pressed a kiss to Alexander’s temple making Joey smile to herself. She couldn’t lie – the way he treated him melted a part of her heart…or maybe the whole thing. “She told me it broke sometime last night.”

She took the coat from his hands and gestured with her head for him to follow her, “So you weathered the storm to fix it?”

Pacey grinned as she placed his coat in the dryer, “You know me. I’m the Potter girl’s handyman. I couldn’t disappoint.”

“You never do.” She mumbled quietly but he caught it. His grin turned into a genuine smile as the words from the previously known Ice Queen repeated itself in his head. “But she must have forgotten to tell you that Bodie fixed it before he left.”

Pacey pursed his lips and nodded once, “Oh…so I should probably leave.”

Joey’s eyes widened, “Are you insane?” she didn’t wait for him to respond as she continued, “It’s pouring,” she noticed the surprise expression he wore from her concern. “Come on, Pacey. I wouldn’t send you out in _that_ ….unless I needed something.”

He chuckled and rolled his eyes good naturally, “So I guess I’m stuck here till it’s over.”

She shrugged and nodded as Alexander rested his head on Pacey’s shoulder, “I think he’s getting tired.”

It took a second to realize what she meant – he couldn’t believe he forgot he had a half unconscious child laying on him – he blamed the robe. “Why was he even up this late?” he asked.

“He was asleep but the storm woke him,” she explained. “Here, I’ll take him.”

“No, it’s okay,” he spoke gently so he wouldn’t wake him, “I’ll put him to bed – if that’s okay.”

She shook her head with a hint of a smile. She used her arms to gesture towards the room, “Be my guest.”

He walked past her and she took a few steps to lean against the door sill as she watched him lay the now slumbering baby into his crib. Pacey lightly traced his cheek and she could see his warm smile as he did so which caused the familiar tug at her heart.

“Night, kid.” He whispered and placed a kiss on the top of his head before turning back around to see Joey watching him with her arms crossed and his favorite lopsided smile.

“You’re so good with him,” she commented as he brushed against her as he moved through the opening. She chewed onto her bottom lip as she followed him into the living room where he flopped down onto the couch.

“He’s a good kid,” he replied as he scrolled through the channels. His eyes glued on the TV screen as his feet were propped up onto the coffee table.

She couldn’t help but giggle, “You just make yourself right at home.”

He grinned and shot her a wink before tapping the cushion beside him. She dropped down next to him, her hand skimming against his in the process as she curled her legs up under her causing the robe to ride up her thigh and expose more skin. Pacey licked his lips as his eyes quickly diverted back to the movie that was on before she could catch him staring at her.

From the corner of his eyes he could see her yawning and her eyes drooped just slightly, “Tired, Potter?”

She shook her head as she tried but failed to stifle the next yawn. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“Go to bed.”

“And what are you going to do?” She questioned.

He smirked over at her, “Join you of course.”

She rolled her eyes playfully as she grabbed the throw pillow that sat in her lap and hit him with it. “You wish.”

“Every night.”

Her eyebrows rose in amusement, “Oh really?” she probed. “You dream of lying in bed with me?”

His own eyebrows drew together in confusion, “ _Lying_ in bed with you? No,” he shook his head. “Having rough wild sex with you? Of course.”

Joey’s eyes broadened and her face turned crimson. “Pacey!” she yelled in embarrassment – wishing his words hadn’t affected her. She did the first thing that came to mind; she used the pillow as a weapon again.

“What are you doing, woman?” Pacey demanded as he used his arms to shelter his face from the indulgent blows.

She didn’t answer, instead sat up on her knees as she continued to hit him repeatedly, not even bothering to keep herself from laughing.

“That’s it!” He shouted as he grabbed onto her wrists before the pillow could hit him again. He used his legs to swipe under her knees causing her to fall onto her back with a surprised squeal. Pacey loosened his grip just slightly as he hovered above her. Their bodies touching faintly and his face was inches from her own.

Both their chests rose and fell with their labored breathing as he held her arms above her head. His head was screaming to get up and leave. Leave in the middle of the downpour – God knows the cold water would do wonders for him at the moment but instead he just stared down into her eyes as she looked up at him.

“Pacey,” she whispered since it was the only tone she was capable of. His eyes drifted down to her lips. Closing his eyes for a second when she had it hooked between her teeth.

He swallowed hard and released her hands as he moved back onto his side of the couch, running his hands through his hair. Joey slowly sat up as her mind raced along with her heart. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she watched his profile.

“Pace…” She tried again.

He glanced over at her, “Yeah?”

She sighed so tenderly that it was barely audible. She knew she was reading too much into what just happened…it was nothing. It was a playful fight that ended up with her heart hammering in her chest and actually wishing he’d bring his head a little lower just to feel the touch of his soft looking lips. She was obviously going insane – a chemical imbalance of some sort.

“Uh, do you want something to drink?” she asked getting up and backing away while she watched him.

He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed that she dropped what had just happened. It was a moment they were having…wasn’t it? Pacey inwardly rolled his eyes to himself. Of course not. Pacey Witter – the sidekick – could never share a _moment_ with his best friend’s soul mate.

“Water would be great.” He responded and she nodded before disappearing into the kitchen.

A few minutes later she emerged with a water bottle and a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She threw him the bottle that he caught with easy grace and sat down in her previous seat. She took a glimpse out the window to see the rain was lightning up. Pacey followed her gaze and licked his lips as he closed the cap of the bottle. 

“I should probably go now,” he said as he walked towards the laundry room to retrieve his currently warm jacket. “Before it gets bad again.”

Joey nodded even though his back was turned to her as he pulled on his coat. She walked him to the door, “Thanks for coming by,” she caught herself, “You know for the heater – even if it wasn’t broken.”

He smiled and shrugged, “It’s nothing.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Pacey wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, “You can’t get enough of me can you, Potter?”

She sighed almost slipping with a ‘you wish’ again but remembering how that ended last time made the heat rise to her cheeks again, “You caught me.”

He beamed at her in that way that she had no choice but to return the grin, “I’ll see you,” before he stepped out fully, he turned abruptly taking her by surprise. “Can I ask you something?”

She kinked a brow and her head titled to the side, “Uh…sure?”

His fingers reached out and boldly twisted the silk belt around his finger. She watched his movement with parted lips and wide eyes “Are you wearing something under this?”

When he lifted his gaze to meet hers, she knew she was turning pink and she hated him for that but suddenly the vast vocabulary she was usually complimented on escaped her. She managed an eye roll and a scowl as she shoved his hands away.

“Pervert.” She stuck her tongue out causing him to chuckle. He leaned closer and kissed her forehead, lingering for a second longer than usual.

“Goodnight, Joey.”

She smiled despite herself, “Goodnight, Pace.”

-

“Joey,” Bessie called out as she dragged her luggage inside. Bodie close behind with three other suitcases in his arms. “We’re home!”

Joey appeared from the bathroom, dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and a towel in hand as she tried to dry her hair.

“Hey!” She greeted giving them both a hug. “How was your trip?”

“It was great,” Bodie answered as he moved towards the fridge. “How was everything here? I heard there was a storm.”

Joey nodded, “It wasn’t too bad,” she answered. “How’d you know?”

“Pacey told me it was starting when I called to tell him that Bodie fixed the heater.”

Joey’s hand stilled on the towel that was pressed to her hair, “What?”

Bessie shook her head in disbelief, “Can you believe that kid?” she moved to the counter and sat on one of the stools. “Even after I told him that he asked about everything else that could possibly need fixing.”

Joey’s heart did that obnoxious thrashing thing that was often occurring when the topic of Pacey came up or just Pacey himself, “Yeah,” she agreed softly. “He’s pretty unbelievable.”


End file.
